deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Envy
Envy was the fourth Homunculus created by Father. Referred to by Lust as the most cruel or sadistic of the homunculi, Envy shows the most open disdain of humans and relishes in any opportunity to hurt, humiliate, or even insult them. It is also quite vain and short-tempered and dislikes anyone insulting its appearance. Beneath this cruel exterior, however, Envy is secretly jealous of humans' inner strength and the mutually beneficial friendships that they share, as most of its kind show little real concern or emotional support for each other. Envy has the ability to shape-shift into anything or anyone, should it be real people or human aspects that it made up. It can transform to anything that doesn't exceed the size and weight of his true form, which is very large, not creating much of an issue. This power comes in handy to go anywhere unnoticed or to travel fast, allowing it to shape-shift into an average citizen to blend into a crowd for stealth, or a fast moving animal, such as a horse or dog. Additionally, Envy can transform parts of its body, often using this ability in battle to transform its limbs into weapons. (From the Fullmetal Alchemist Wiki) Battle vs. Flemeth (by So-Pro Warrior) In the Kocari Wilds Flemeth has returned to her Hut after Hawke resurrected her from her death at the hands of the Warden. When she enters she expected everything to be fine and only her Grimoire to be missing but she instead finds her place destroyed. "What is this! Who would dare destroy my home!" Flemeth says in anger "Maybe this was the work of my daughter?" Just then Flemeth notices the strange marking on her floor and some of the walls. "Hmm strange so if it wasn't my daughter then who was it?" Flemeth questions. Just then she senses a strange but powerful force nearby. "What is this strange force I feel?" Flemeth walks out of her Hut and sees trees in the Wilds start crashing to the ground and goes to investigate. Flemeth goes behind a tree and then sees a strange person in the wilds. She gets even more surprised when the stranger pushes a tree down like it was a toothpick and wonders if that stranger was the one who destroyed her Hut. The stranger turns out to be the Homunculus Envy who somehow winded up in Fereldan. Envy is walking through the Wilds to try and find a way back to Amestris when all of a suddn. "So who might you be stranger?" a mysterious voice calls out Envy looks for where the voice came from and then sees a old women standing next to a tree. "Hey you Old Bat you talking to me!" Envy says "Considering that you and I are the only ones out here."Flemeth replies "You can call me Flemeth by the way. Perhaps you have heard the legends about me?" Flemeth asks "No should I you HAG" Envy replies "Watch YOUR TOUNGE! you should respect your elders!" Flemeth says "Oh I will show the way I respect my Elders." Envy says Before Flemeth's eyes Envy's right arm starts showing some sort of red electrical thing and then Envy's right arm transforms itself into a rocket launcher. Flemeth suspects this is some sort weapons and prepares herself. Envy fires a rocket at Flemeth who just moves to the side as the rocket flies right past her. "So you are some sort of mage are you?" Flemeth asks "I have no idea what a mage is but I can assure you that I ain't whatever that is" Envy replies Envy changes the right arm into a giant blade and charges at Flemeth who prepares her magic. Envy charges at Flemeth and slashes at Flemeth but to Envy's amazent right as she slashes Flemeth uses her shapeshifting powers and turns into a Flying Swarm and begins to sting Envy a lot. Envy tries to slash at the bugs but there are to many and so escapes by jumping back. Flemeth then changes back into her form. "Not bad for a old hag" Envy says "Bah I have more in store for you then that!" Flemeth replies Envy smirks and runs of into the Wilds and Flemeth chases after her. As Flemeth is looking she then shes a Chasind Man. She walks up to him and asks "Excuse me Chasind but have you by any chance seen any Strange ''people around?" Flemeth asks "No sorry" The Chasind says Flemeth looks in disgust and walks off but then feels the presence of the stranger but doesn't see her. Just then she looks to the ground and sees the shadow of the Chasind Man behind her and quickly gets out of the Chasind mans way as he strikes down with a giant hammer. "What's your problem?" Flemeth asks The Chasind Man laughs and before Flemeth's eyes the Chasind man turns out to be Envy. "So you are a shapeshifter to are you?" Flemeth asks "What do you ''THINK!" ''Envy replies Fleemth quickly shifts into a Bear and charges at Envy. Flemeth knocks down Envy and begins to tear Envy apart with the Bear claws. When nothing of Envy is left Flemeth shifts back into her human form and walks off in laughter. "Ha that was to easy" Flemeth says "Yea it was to easy huh" Flemeth turns around to see the body of Envy get up and before Flemeth's eyes Envy's body somehow regenerates itself and Envy looks like she was never harmed. "What kind of magic is this?" Flemeth wonders. "I call it regenerating powers" Envy replies "I'm getting tired of you, you old hag" Envy says "It's time to show you who your really messing with!" Envy says Envy then begins to do a monstrous change. Envy then shifts into her Unleashed form and roars towards Flemeth "So you Hag what do you think huh?" Envy asks Flemeth stares at Envy's unleased form and even realises the human like forms on the body that are talking and moving. Flemeth however is not scared "Not bad but I can do better!" Flemeth says Flemeth then transforms herself into a High Dragon and roars at Envy. The two shapeshifter stare at each other and wait for one of them to make a move. Envy makes the first and charges at Flemeth who breaths fire at Envy. Envy is badly burned and yells in pain but the regnerating powers help her nad after regenerating she slams into Flemeth sending her flying. Flemeth roars at Envy who laughs back. Flemeth takes towards the skies and Envy looks up "Hey no fair!" Envy yells Flemeth fires fireballs at Envy who can do nothing and Envy gets hit. Flemeth then sees from above that Envy is now slowly regenerating and wonders if fire is Envy's weakness. Right after Envy regenerates Flemeth fires 10 Fireballs at Envy and once again gets hit. Once again with the same effect and that's when Flemeth figures it out. However Envy knows that Flemeth has found out and so tries to escape but Flemeth chases after her from the sky and keeps on firing fireballs at Envy. 10 minutes later... Nothing is left of Envy as Flemeth has decimated her from a continuous barrage of Fire in her High Dragon Form. Nearby however Envy in her true form watches in anger. "Crazy Old HAG now where am I going to get a new Body!" Envy then quickly crawls off into the Wilds while Flemeth laughs in Victory '''Winner: Flemeth' Experts Opinion While Envy had regenerating powers and had the ability to turn her body into weapons. When it came to the monster forms Envy could not fly while Flemeth could keeping out of Envy's attack ranger and with Envy being weak to fire and Flemeth shapeshifting into a High Dragon Envy didn't have a chance. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Shape Shifters Category:Television Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Beast Warriors